The Story of My Life
by Rane Kurodo
Summary: Although, I will not promise that I will be a dutiful authoress and have a schedule for posting, I will give it my word to finish this and give and give an end to what I started. Yes, I admit that I had started a few stories before and I ended up giving them a free ending, I will commit and give this one an ending it deserves.
1. Introduction

In the following stories below, inspired by the events around me, I will try to incorporate them and infuse them with the stories and make them come to life!

Although, I will not promise that I will be a dutiful authoress and have a schedule for posting, I will give it my word to finish this and give and give an end to what I started. Yes, I admit that I had started a few stories before and I ended up giving them a free ending, I will commit and give this one an ending it deserves.

If you think this is a ramble of words, you are correct. I just want to let you know what is on my mind. I just cannot concentrate on my studies with these plots on my mind, knocking, mocking and wrestling with mini me on my head to do something or else they will continue to wreck havoc inside me. That is why; I will write this and hopefully have a peace inside of my mind.

Thank you for some time for reading this. I appreciate your effort.

I hope you drop your comments for this so I will know how to improve my grammar, my spellings and what not. And before I forget, this will be a reader x character but for the sake of me not getting dizzy, I will use names before I go and edit them, so if you see a name you are not familiar with, you now know why.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Rane Kurodo (authoress)


	2. Guns I

Kuroko Tetsuya the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, a previous student from Teiko middle school and a current first year in Seirin high school, took careful steps forwards on the busy streets of Tokyo, doing his best to find the source of his uneasiness. There was a feeling in his body that he cannot ignore. Something keeps on popping in his mind to go somewhere. Where exactly? He does not know. Not at all. He wishes he would. But sadly, he doesn't.

He felt restless. Annoyed even, when the feeling won't stop nagging at him and leave him at peace! But he learned that ignoring this nagging feeling in him will end in chaos if he doesn't follow it. He learned. The hard way. During middle school.

Sighing out loud, he adjusted the strap of his bag to give Tetsuya Nigou a more comfortable position inside it. Petting his friend, he smiled a happy smile with his sky blue eyes twinkling with happiness. That is until his ears caught sound of a pained whimper.

Lifting his head from its previous position, his feet lead him towards the source of the sound. The nagging feeling in his chest grew as he got nearer, as the sounds grew stronger, as deep voices mixed with the now non-existent whimper.

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Oi oi. Where did your bravery go now honey?" A lanky guy with dyed spiked hair sneered followed by his obnoxious laugh.

"Thought you were strong? Thought you were good? When was the last time you used a mirror? Check your gender. You can never beat us. Not in a lifetime. Go away and look for something that will make you beautiful. That much you can do can't you?" A bulging guy chuckled along his friend and nudged to limp body lying on the floor.

"Can you believe her? She thought she could beat us!" A pale muscled guy with dreadlocks faked awe and shook his head from side to side.

And more laughing ensued.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" The dyed blonde looked behind him with an ugly frown.

As his neck reached the angle it can give his head, an orange object met blocked his vision.

"Augh!" He jumped back, full body now facing the intruder and clutched his nose in pain.

"Teme! The hell do you think you are?!"

"Skan! You ok man?"

His two mates reacted, both flanking him, one checking his skin and the other glaring daggers towards the pale intruder.

"Bullying is a crime. You should never raise your fist to a girl. Please leave." Sky blue eyes held undecipherable emotion and stared on the trio without blinking. No fear. No nervousness.

The muscled guy took hold of his shirt and lifted him towards his own body, his body that's shaking in anger. "Basta-"

"I took the liberty of phoning the police about the ruckus here and they will arrive any moment now." Staring back without blinking he showed them his open cellphone.

With an angry bark, a pup with black and white fur jumped infront of his master and bit the guys' leg.

Almost immediately like he touched a burning pan, the guy dropped his hold and turn towards the pup.

"Shit dog let the fuck go!" And with a wild swing of his aching leg, the pup let go but not before making sure the guy will suffer later.

"Shimata! We need to go! The brat phoned the police!"

"Wha?! I don't want to go to jail! I'm too young! I still want to taste different kinds of food!" And off the guy ran. Completely forgetting his concern for the one they called Skan. The muscled guy not far behind his tracks, limping.

"Cowards!" And yet the Skan guy ran away too. Following after them but not before he shouted, "You will pay!" behind his shoulder.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Kuroko helped the girl up into a sitting position and swept his eyes up and down checking for any visible injuries and wounds. Aside from dirt clinging to her clothes and some of her visible skin, not one appeared.

Nigou panted beside the teal head and gave the girls' hand a lick. A worried gesture towards her, a gesture for her to open her eyes.

"Please open your eyes if you can hear me." He quietly told her and waited with bathed breathe.

After a long quiet minute, a movement behind the strangers' eyelid led him to breathe again.

His eyes met hers. He watched as consciousness resurfaced and made them vibrant once again.

"Domo. Do you feel any pain?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

He watched as she scrunched up her nose and crinkled her forehead. An obvious sign for yes.

"Where?"

"S-stomach…." She grunted out and sighed.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes… it's painful but… bearable."

* * *

-x-

* * *

Sitting down in one of the booths inside the infamous Maji Burger, Kuroko Tetsuya placed two drinks down the table along with a burger. One drink was for him and the other along with the burger was for her.

"Thank you for saving me. Although I mean no offense to you and all but how did you manage to make them go away? There were three of them. And you were by yourself." She asked the lad seating adjacent her. She made no move to touch her food or drink. Indent on having answers. After all, her savior is rather slim though she is thankful for his act of bravery and maybe kindness, she still wonders how he managed to scare 3 bullies away without getting scathed.

A nudge on her leg snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking down by her lap sat a black and white furred pup.

"I was not alone. I had Nigou with me and look..."

She looked up while petting, who he called Nigou, the pup and tilted her head. Kuroko raised both his arms up and flexed them, defining his lean arms.

"Look at this guns."

.

.

She deadpanned at him, gave a sigh and smiled tiredly.

"They are there alright..."

* * *

Date published: 08-09-14


End file.
